


Metamorfosi

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, hints of cannibalism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Fanfiction scritta in risposta a questo prompt: Personaggio A non riesce a dormire perché preoccupato/tormentato dagli incubi, e manda messaggi a personaggio B alle 4 di mattina. Personaggio B si fa sempre trovare sveglio per rispondergli.Dopo un anno stanno insieme e non hanno più bisogno di mandarsi messaggi.





	

Fanfiction scritta in risposta a questo prompt: Personaggio A non riesce a dormire perché preoccupato/tormentato dagli incubi, e manda messaggi a personaggio B alle 4 di mattina. Personaggio B si fa sempre trovare sveglio per rispondergli.

Dopo un anno stanno insieme e non hanno più bisogno di mandarsi messaggi.

 

 

**METAMORFOSI**

 

“Confido nella sua massima discrezione, dottor Gregson.”

“Non si preoccupi, signor Kaniski: la discrezione è uno dei pilastri su cui si basa il nostro lavoro.”

Hannibal è convinto che c’entrino molto di più le generose donazioni fatte nel corso degli anni a quella clinica privata scozzese sotto lo pseudonimo di Ivan Kaniski, nonché l’aver pagato in contanti per la degenza di Will.

“Vado a completare la registrazione del paziente… come ha detto che si chiama?”

“Non l’ho detto.”

“Ah… immagino che John Doe vada bene, allora.”

“Perfetto.”

Il dottore si allontana e lascia Hannibal e Will soli nella stanza privata all’ultimo piano della clinica. Un sole pallido si fa strada a fatica tra la nebbia e spande una luce tenue e soffusa nella stanza; il letto bianco su cui Will è sdraiato sembra fluttuare nell’aria, come in un sogno, ma quando una voluta di nebbia più spessa delle altre oscura la luce del sole, ombre sinistre si allungano verso il paziente addormentato, come ombre pronte a ghermirlo.

Hannibal sa cosa dovranno affrontare presto, e lascia un cellulare appoggiato sul comodino di fianco al letto, poi scivola fuori dalla stanza e, mescolato ai pochi familiari in visita e agli infermieri, si avvia inosservato al parcheggio. Microscopiche goccioline d’acqua sospese nell’aria lo accolgono fuori dall’ingresso, avvolgendolo in un’aura di perfetto anonimato.

Dallo specchietto retrovisore rivolge un’ultima occhiata all’imponente struttura georgiana si erge nera contro il cielo grigio, unico edificio nel raggio di chilometri nella brulla campagna scozzese dai colori spenti, prima che la stessa scompaia, inghiottita dalla nebbia, non appena l’auto si allontana.

 

Will ha riportato ferite piuttosto serie, che la caduta dalla scogliera prima, e la traversata via mare poi hanno aggravato, sebbene sia stata una fortuna che Will avesse ancora la sua barca ancorata al porto, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato loro impossibile riuscire ad abbandonare gli Stati Uniti, con la sorveglianza stretta dell’FBI lungo i confini del Paese. Anche lui, a dire il vero, non è al massimo delle forze e avrebbe bisogno di un nutrimento sostanzioso: carne rossa, fegato, milza.

Il pensiero è molto allettante, ma il momento è sbagliato: la fretta è un’abitudine occidentale del tutto sbagliata che porta l’uomo al fallimento; per la vittoria è necessario coltivare l’antica arte orientale della pazienza e del piacere dell’attesa, che fortifica spirito e corpo: gaman.

Quindi per il momento si accontenterà della discreta carne di cavallo presa nella macelleria del piccolo paese sul fiordo dove sono attraccati.

La cucina della piccola barca non è assolutamente paragonabile a quella di casa sua, ma basta per preparare una tartare degna di questo nome, con mostarda di limoni, semi di papavero, nocciole e citronella: il profumo degli agrumi mitiga quello della frollatura della carne, non perfettamente riuscita, e Hannibal mastica lentamente ogni boccone, pregustando il momento in cui la cena tornerà ad essere un momento di convivialità, e non solo di guarigione.

Ma per il momento la cosa più importante è che il suo corpo riposi e si rigeneri.

Si sdraia sulla branda della cabina, lasciando che il leggero rollio dell’imbarcazione gli concili il sonno, ma in mano stringe il cellulare, con il volume della suoneria alzato al massimo.

Sono le quattro di mattina quando l’impersonale cicalino gli fa aprire gli occhi.

Il mondo esterno, visibile dall’oblò tondo sopra il letto, non sembra essere formato altro che da nebbia, che stende le sue pigre spirali bianche dall’acqua cheta del fiordo verso il villaggio.

 **“Dove sei?”** vuole sapere Will nel suo messaggio.

E’ preoccupato per lui o vuole sapere se è come un cane a cui è stato tolto il guinzaglio ed è libero di allontanarsi da casa? Hannibal non sa dirlo con certezza: l’unica persona prima di Will alla quale si sia mostrato apertamente è stata Chiyo, un esperimento che non può dirsi del tutto riuscito, ma nemmeno con lei si era spinto così oltre da pensare di costruirci insieme una famiglia.

Coniugi assassini li ha definiti una volta Alana e sebbene la descrizione sia puerile e semplicistica, l’idea lì sottesa ha un innegabile fascino e Hannibal vorrebbe vederla realizzata; tuttavia sussiste ancora il rischio che i freni inibitori di ordine morale abbiano in Will il sopravvento sulla sua nuova natura appena scoperta.

Come sedimenti in sospensione nell’oceano, occorrerà tempo prima che smettano di fluttuare e si arrendano alla gravità, precipitando sul fondo. Se lo faranno.

“Sono dove abbiamo ormeggiato” risponde.

**“E io dove sono?”**

“In una clinica privata. Una delle tue ferite ha ripreso a sanguinare abbondantemente, la pressione era bassa ed eri a rischio setticemia.”

**“Che giustificazioni hai dato ai dottori?”**

“Nessuna, non occorrono.”

**“Verrai a trovarmi?”**

“Non ora.”

Sarebbe molto più prudente tenere Will sotto sorveglianza, con quel cellulare potrebbe chiamare chiunque: Jack, Alana, la Questura italiana, ma non è così che deve andare: lui ha indicato la strada a Will, gli ha mostrato la meraviglia e la perfezione che potrebbe essere la loro vita, gli ha teso la mano, è stato lui a tessere con pazienza i fili di seta che hanno costituito il suo bozzolo, ma ora sta a Will emergere dallo stesso e seguirlo.

E comunque, la prima persona alla quale si è rivolto nel cuore della notte è stato lui.

**“D’accordo.”**

E’ l’ultimo messaggio di Will per quel giorno, ma Hannibal è certo che quelle conversazioni notturne proseguiranno: così come le ferite fisiche di Will devono spurgare pus e impurità, lo stesso dovrà fare il suo spirito; non ha bisogno di domandargli se sia stato un incubo a farlo destare nell’ora più buia e silenziosa, lo sa da sé che dentro colui che ha scelto come compagno è in corso una battaglia per l’accettazione di sé che non è ancora terminata.

Il paziente ha ancora bisogno dell’orecchio amico del suo psichiatra, e sebbene il loro rapporto sia mutato e Will non sia più uno dei suoi pazienti, in un angolo del suo Palazzo della memoria, loro saranno sempre seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro nel suo studio di Baltimora immerso nella penombra, il viso delicato di Will illuminato dalle fiamme del caminetto, mentre discorrono per ore di massimi sistemi.

Adora parlare, adora quando la gente parla, i pazienti logorroici sono i suoi prediletti: è come se involontariamente si scuoiasse davanti a lui, mettendo in mostra un banchetto imperiale di sentimenti, leve su cui spingere per manipolare le menti, punti deboli dove affondare i denti. Al contrario, i pazienti scontrosi e taciturni, sordi ai suoi inviti ad aprirsi non hanno mai incontrato le sue simpatie; ne ricorda uno in particolare, che non parlava perché aveva paura che i pensieri gli sarebbero scivolati via dalla mente per non farvi più ritorno. E siccome non ne voleva sapere di usare la lingua per comunicare, lui le trovò un impiego più fruttuoso.

Salmistrata.

 

Come previsto, un messaggio lo desta anche la notte successiva.

**“Questo è il luogo più silenzioso dove sono stato. Nemmeno la baita tra i boschi lo era così tanto.”**

Will non ha usato l’aggettivo “mia” per descrivere l’abitazione nella quale ha convissuto con quella donna e il figlio, segno che considera quella breve esperienza solo un paravento per fingere una normalità mai sentita e nascondere a se stesso la sua natura più autentica.

“Il bosco offre innumerevoli rifugi sia alle prede che hai predatori, per questo brulica di vita. La brughiera è un ambiente più duro e ostile, non c’è modo di nascondersi.”

Il cielo è coperto di nubi quella notte, quindi l’aria è sgombra di foschia e permette di gettare uno sguardo sulle colline brulle e spoglie, i cui profili sono spezzati qua e là solo da pochi arbusti coraggiosi che sfidano le temperature rigide e il vento.

**“Lo so. Ero là fuori all’aperto, nudo.”**

“Fisicamente?” domanda Hannibal con una punta di preoccupazione: non aveva calcolato una recrudescenza dell’encefalite.

**“No, solo con la mente: era un incubo.”**

“Scoprire una nuova parte di noi spesso porta a sentirci così: nudi, vulnerabili.”

**“Come la prima volta che veniamo al mondo.”**

“Esattamente.”

**“Inizio davvero a pensare come te.”**

“La cosa ti disturba?”

**“Forse. Non lo so.”**

“Non lo sai o non vuoi domandartelo?”

**“Non lo so. Da un lato, se guardo le persone che mi circondano in questo momento, oneste e perfettamente incardinate nelle regole sociali e applico il loro punto di vista, i tuoi schemi mentali appaiono senza dubbio distorti.”**

“E dall’altro lato?”

**“Mi lusinga riuscire a cogliere gli schemi del tuo pensiero. E, ogni volta che ci scambiamo messaggi, posso quasi intuire cosa risponderai.”**

“Non ho mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che tu sia in grado di comprendermi, Will.”

**“Sei molto sicuro di te.”**

“Ho fondati motivi per farlo: fin dalla prima volta in cui ti sei immedesimato in me e hai ripercorso i miei gesti nella tua mente, qualcosa è scattato dentro di te e non sei più stato lo stesso di prima.”

L’altro non nega, ma nemmeno risponde per quella notte.

Comprensione non è condivisione, non ancora, ma Hannibal segue con viva speranza l’evoluzione di Will, controlla che il cellulare sia ben carico ogni sera e con la suoneria al massimo per riuscire a svegliarsi, e attende.

Gaman, per l’appunto.

 

**“Ho avuto un altro incubo: ero là fuori anche stanotte.”**

“C’era qualcuno con te? Ti davano la caccia?”

**“No.”**

“Qualcosa ti minacciava o eri in pericolo?”

**“Nemmeno.”**

“Descrivimi l’ambiente in cui ti trovi nell’incubo.”

**“E’ come le colline qua attorno, ma a un certo punto la luna è emersa dalle nubi ed in lontananza ho visto qualcosa brillare nel buio.”**

“Qualcosa tipo una spada? Una qualche specie di arma?”

**“No, è un lago.”**

“Ti sei avvicinato?”

**“No, al contrario: nell’incubo mi volto per allontanarmi, ma non appena muovo un passo il lago si è spostato ed è di nuovo davanti a me.”**

“Un lago è comunemente chiamato anche specchio d’acqua.”

Con questo la conversazione muore lì per quella notte, ma ha dato qualcosa a Will su cui riflettere: è indicativo che l’ex profiler insista a definire le sue esperienze oniriche come incubi, anche se in essi non si verifica alcun avvenimento spaventoso; ciò che Will teme è di specchiarsi in quelle acque e prendere definitivamente coscienza della sua nuova natura.

Cosa succederebbe se Will vi vedesse la sue nuova natura, spietata ed assassina? Si turberebbe? Sarebbe rassegnato? Oppure sollevato? E se al contrario l’immagine rimandata dalle acque fosse quella del tutore della legge dagli occhi miti e dai vestiti sciatti, Will proverebbe almeno una punta di dispiacere nel non aver abbracciato il potenziale indicato da Hannibal?

E’ materiale per altri scambi di messaggi.

 

Hannibal torna alla clinica tre giorni dopo, ma non entra nella stanza di Will (che in quel momento sta riposando): parla dei suoi progressi con i medici che l’hanno in cura, ritira i vestiti sporchi da lasciare in lavanderia e gli lascia un ricambio di abiti puliti, insieme ad una piccola somma di denaro per qualche necessità e a un paio di riviste di enigmistica per passare il tempo.

Nel bazar vicino al porticciolo turistico dove le ha comprate erano appesi anche dei piccoli acchiappasogni, grezzi e realizzati male, paccottiglia per visitatori dozzinali, ma nemmeno per un istante Hannibal ha pensato di acquistarne uno per Will. Non solo perché non crede nell’efficacia di tali retrograde superstizioni, ma altresì perché Will deve continuare a sognare.

Attraverso i messaggi percepisce la crescente irritazione dell’altro, che si sente bloccato in un limbo, ma Hannibal sa che presto ne uscirà e la sua paziente attesa verrà ricompensata.

Fuori dalla finestra il sole si vela sempre più, fino ad essere un pallido disco biancastro sospeso nel cielo, e la nebbia scende inesorabile dalle colline, sospesa poco sopra il terreno, quasi fosse una creatura dotata di vita propria.

Esce dalla stanza, attento a non fare rumore, e si volta quando sente una voce, molto alta e decisamente poco consona all’ambiente. Un uomo si sta lamentando al telefono di avere la macchina rotta e di essere stato costretto ad andare a trovare il padre in autobus, perdendo un sacco di tempo. Passando accanto ad Hannibal, lo urta con forza con la spalla e gli ringhia un secco ‘faccia attenzione, idiota’, prima di tornare a lamentarsi dei suoi problemi.

Una infermiera che sta spingendo un carrello dei medicinali, una donna di colore sulla cinquantina, gli rivolge un sorriso di scuse che mette in mostra i suoi denti candidi. E’ un bellissimo contrasto che un bravo pittore dovrebbe catturare su una tela.

“A volte la lunga degenza di un familiare rende le persone irritabili - cerca di giustificarlo con voce pacata - Non gli badi.”

“Il suo è un ottimo suggerimento - conviene Hannibal - Con certe persone la cosa migliore è lasciarle cuocere nel loro brodo.”

 

**“All’ultimo notiziario della notte hanno parlato di un uomo che è scomparso dopo aver lasciato questa clinica. Doveva prendere l’autobus per tornare a casa, ma non ci è mai arrivato.”**

“Come osservavamo giorni fa, la natura della brughiera scozzese è crudele, la nebbia era molto fitta ieri sera e perdere l’orientamento è facile: senza sapere come ti ritrovi a vagare sempre più lontano dalla strada, inciampi, cadi, ti fai male, ma continui ostinatamente ad allontanarti, quasi avessi il diavolo alle calcagna, e finisci per cadere dalla padella nella brace.”

Alza gli occhi dal cellulare in direzione del frigorifero, ove riposano gli avanzi della sua cena.

Will non commenta e cambia argomento e l’accenno di un sorriso smuove per un istante l'espressione monolitica di Hannibal.

**“Grazie per il cambio di vestiti.”**

“Se ti serve altro, devi solo chiederlo.”

**“Vorrei uscire da qui al più presto, a dire il vero. Lo sai che se non avessi cercato di eviscerarmi l’anno scorso, adesso mi sarei rimesso più in fretta?”**

“Lo so, ma era assolutamente necessario.”

**“Come?”**

“Kintsugi.”

Seguono alcuni attimi di pausa, prima che Will riprenda a digitare.

**“Ammetto di aver dovuto cercare su Internet che cos’è. Sei molto attratto dalla cultura giapponese.”**

“Ti assicuro che non è solo per l’ottima cucina: molti principi della filosofia orientale sono in linea con il mio pensiero. Il Kintsugi è uno di questi.”

**“Le tue abilità sullo scomporre qualcosa non si discutono, ma nutro ancora dubbi sull’operazione inversa.”**

“Una tazza rotta può essere ricomposta, ma sul risultato di questa ricomposizione la visione occidentale e quella orientale differiscono largamente. Per l’occidentale un oggetto è riparato quando è il più possibile vicino al suo stato originario ed i segni del danno sono stati celati. Eppure il danno c’è stato e la lo stato originario è cambiato.”

**“E’ un po’ come nascondere la polvere sotto ad un tappeto.”**

“Metafora grezza, ma inefficace. L’arte del kintsugi invece, consiste nel mettere in risalto i punti in cui l’oggetto è andato in frantumi, con l’ausilio di polveri di metalli preziosi, a seconda dei colori e dei canoni estetici. Il kintsugi non mente, non cela un evento traumatico, ma lo mette in risalto facendolo affinché più bello e prezioso.”

**“E questo cosa c’entra con il mio tentativo di sbudellamento?”**

“Ti ho tirato fuori dallo stampo e ti ho gettato a terra: ho dovuto romperti perché tu potessi divenire più bello. E, dalla scogliera dalla quale ci siamo gettati, il kintsugi ha svelato la tua autentica bellezza.”

**“Se tu sei la mia polvere d’oro, perché continuo ad avere incubi?”**

“Perché devi rimirare il risultato della tua rinascita.”

 

Sotto una luna che appare e scompare da dietro le nubi, Will è di nuovo nella brughiera desolata; il lago è sempre lì in lontananza, placido e scuro, e la sua superficie è colpita a tratti dalla luce del satellite, illuminandosi per brevi istanti e non sa decidersi se assomigli alla luce di un faro che guida le navi, o a un capriccioso miraggio notturno che le porta a smarrirsi nel mare infinito. Ma ha atteso fin troppo e le parole di Hannibal sono un’eco che non si spegne, e lo psichiatra ha ragione: quel sogno continuerà all’infinito, sempre identico a se stesso, finché non avrà il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia.

Avanza adagio sul terreno accidentato, ma i suoi passi non vacillano, come se le sue gambe, che ora non può vedere a causa dell’oscurità fattasi all’improvviso più fitta, appartenessero ad una creatura abituata a muoversi con grazia tra rocce ed erba, e non ad un essere umano, che in quella situazione dovrebbe essere molto più goffo e barcollante.

Giunto nel pressi dell’acqua immota, le nubi si sgombrano di nuovo, finalmente Will si sporge in avanti e l’immagine che il lago gli rimanda è quella del Wendigo, la sua sagoma inconfondibile dalle lunghe corna ramificate illuminata alle spalle dal disco lunare, come un’icona ieratica della Cappella Palatina.

A quel punto Will riapre gli occhi, ma a differenza delle altre notti, non prova immediatamente l’impulso di mandare un messaggio ad Hannibal. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo ed appoggia la testa sul cuscino: in fondo sapeva già cosa avrebbe visto nel sogno, era solo questione di prenderne atto, e ora non prova né disgusto, né terrore, né sorpresa.

Per lungo tempo si è illuso che tra lui ed Hannibal ci fosse una barriera, la stessa che in un mondo ideale separa nettamente notte e giorno, luce e tenebra, Bene e Male, ha creduto di essere il cacciatore e che il Wendigo fosse la sua preda, che quella imponente e silenziosa figura nera che si muoveva lungo i margini della sua coscienza non fosse altri che il cannibale, si è convinto che quel principio di oscurità che percepiva dentro di sé fosse solo a causa dell’eccessiva vicinanza al cannibale, ma ora sa che non è così: quel principio è sempre esistito, Hannibal l’ha fiutato e l’ha portato alla luce. Su quella scogliera Hannibal ha posto l’oro nelle sue mani, ma è stato Will a rimodellarsi e plasmarsi fino a raggiungere quella forma, decidendo di gettarsi nelle acque sottostanti stretto a lui, in un abbraccio che non sapeva di resa, ma di nuovo inizio, una stretta che nulla più aveva a che fare con l’odio, ma con l’amore.

Sentendosi finalmente pronto, prende il cellulare e digita il suo messaggio.

**“Chiyo mi disse che, a suo giudizio, io temevo che se non ti avessi ucciso, sarei diventato come te. Aveva ragione solo a metà.”**

“Dove sbagliava?”

**“Non lo temevo. O forse sì in quel momento, ma adesso non più.”**

“Vengo a prenderti domani mattina.”

 

*

 

Non è un incubo a destare Will in piena notte: un po’ è il caldo tropicale al quale fatica ad abituarsi (lui è sempre stato più per i climi più rigidi), un po’ sono la musica e le risate che provengono da una spiaggetta poco lontana dalla cala ove sono ormeggiati.

“E’ notte fonda, dovrebbero smetterla.”

La voce di Hannibal, sdraiato al suo fianco, è roca e impastata di sonno, ma possiede ugualmente un sottile substrato minaccioso.

Will si volta sulla schiena e porta le braccia dietro la testa: le voci sono giovani e spensierate, non è oltraggiosamente tardi e il volume della musica non è da stadio.

“Sono ragazzi in vacanza, si stanno solo divertendo.”

“Come preferisci.”

Miracolosamente, un anno dopo essersi gettati dalla scogliera ed essere scomparsi agli occhi del mondo, il loro rapporto è ancora in piedi, è solido e, anche se non può parlare per Hannibal, funziona meglio di qualunque altra precedente relazione. Forse influenzato dalla sua presenza, il suo compagno si è fatto ancor più selettivo nella scelta delle vittime, e Will ha sempre approvato, quando non è stato lui a puntare il dito ed attirare l’attenzione di Hannibal.

E a tal proposito...

“Piuttosto, ieri hai notato quella turista tedesca a Papeete?”

Una volgare arricchita che ha trattato la cameriera di un ristorante sulla spiaggia come se fosse una schiava, umiliandola davanti a tutti gli avventori.

“Mh. Ho in mente la rivisitazione di una ricetta locale a base di fafa, taro, umara e olio di cocco.”

 

Ora sono due le inquietanti figure nere dalle lunghe corna che si aggirano nella notte.


End file.
